nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Jellies
Jellies are enemies that appear in Rainbogeddon. Jellies are the first enemies encountered, and are encountered in two variations later in the game. Jellies can be male or female, male ones being green, female ones being pink. General appearance Jellies appear as enemies made of liquid, due to how their body moves when they move. They have a small mouth that goes around their body in a U, two eyes, and something on their head. Jellies resemble frogs. Father jellies Father jellies are enemies in Rainbogeddon. Appearance Father jellies appear as the general jelly appearance, only with a green body, blue lips, and what appears to be a tuft of hair atop their head. Game information Father jellies are the first encountered enemy in the game. They, like mostly all enemies in the game, home in on the player. They move in a set pattern, and will home in on the player when they are near to them. They are commonly placed in levels, along with often times more difficult enemies. Baby jellies Baby jellies are enemies in Rainbogeddon. Appearance Baby jellies have two variations, each being the same only having a different appearance. Baby jellies appear as small male or female jellies, having every part of them smaller than their big version. Game information Baby jellies follow mother jellies in single file, in a line. They will always be less than one block behind her, and always follow her if nothing that can harm them approaches. When the player approaches the line of baby jellies, the jelly close enough to them will become startled and curiously home in on the player. Baby jellies move faster than father jellies, but are weaker than most enemies and have poor homing capabilities. They can be killed with fewer drills or Bullets than usual enemies, and are made stationary for a moment when hit or drilled. Baby jellies, probably because being younger, will stop homing in on the player when the player gets a short distance from them, unlike the father jellies who will pursue the player even when they get a little bit far from them. Baby jellies, after ceasing following the player, will wander around the level, beginning hunting the player again if they get near to them. If they manage to get a short distance from the Mother Jelly, they will become happy and rejoin her in the remaining line. Baby jellies are only first found in the level following mother jellies, and only mother jellies, never are baby jellies introduced on their own. Mother jellies Mother jellies are enemies in Rainbogeddon. Appearance Mother jellies appear as the general appearance of a jelly, only having pink skin and a bow on their head. Game information Mother jellies mainly exist to lead their line of baby jellies. They are still, however, harmful to touch. They are usually placed in areas which are square or rectangular. Mother jellies will walk in a set pattern for that level, leading her children. She seems to take no notice of her children being drilled or shot by the player, or wandering off. Even when this happens she will not do anything, just continue on her route. She will continue on her route even if all her children have left her, or they all are dead. Mother jellies on their own don't serve well as enemies, as they have very poor homing capablities, and will often times pass the player when they are very close to them. Category:Enemies Category:Rainbogeddon